At Your Mercy
by ArielleRho
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has always loved fantasy-and the thought of other realms. Though what happens when she summons a Demon, and he takes her to hell thinking she's a slave. When he sends her back to earth, it isn't good enough and she summons him back, only to be called an Angel. He tells her it's taboo to be around each other, but she won't have it any other way.


**Yo! I'm writing my first NaLu fanfic series! I'm really excited, and I hope you like it. I appreciate any constructive comments to improve my writing. **

**This story is AU (Alternate universe) **

**Also this story is rated M (Mature) for future lemons, and language. **

The rain drizzled down the roof, making the occasional 'pop' sound. Not to mention that the loud tree dropped at least fifteen acorns a day. Both crowding her roof with useless nuts and making a lot of noise, which made her unfocused. She needed to stay focused, otherwise the spell wouldn't work. Though she casted spells on her off time, as to not disrupt her real work. She was a fantasy author; she loved magic worlds and magic realms. She'd even go ask the grouchy librarian to look up books for her, about spell casters and spells. Though her friend's thought she was insane, she knew that they had to be real. She knew that heaven, hell, and realms alike were real. She'd always wanted to meet a mermaid, since she was a child, even though mermaids weren't her favorite magical beings. Her favorite was much stronger, much brighter-so pure that everything went all fuzzy. Like all the light would wrap around you if you saw him. Angels-those were her favorite. She loved the mystical perfect image of a white winged bishie. Her mind filled with images of herself being held by an angel, and soon her mind wandered from the spell she was trying to cast. Her eyes snapped back open and she re-recited it again. Her fingertips danced across the book as she said each word in a sing-song like voice. She honestly loved the feeling each word gave her, it felt like a rush of energy. She could dance and sing the spells every day, if it weren't for her job.

"_Surge__diabolus__diabolum__surgere__! __Surgit__humus__, ut __a__te__festum__anima mea__!" _Her voice vibrated in her throat, causing the song to have a ripple like effect with her voice. Making the song even more seductive and enchanting than it already was before. Her breathing was heavier due to the large spins she took. Though she soon calmed as the spell came to an end. She then admired the red garment she wore; it was baggy against her small frame. It reached almost to her knees, giving some flare at the bottom. Even though she had bought it from that website-EBay? The Tunic was in perfect condition, and she loved it's Roman like qualities, that seemed to make it quite unique. Her fingers then brushed against the golden sash that tied along her waist acting as both a sash and belt. It wrapped around her shoulder, and her back. It gave her that kind of-what was the word-goddess? She felt like a goddess singing the song and dancing in something as elegantly beautiful as a Roman tunic. She sighed, removing her hands from the satin cloth and bent her knees. She fell down, and clutched onto her knees. She felt a sad feeling overwhelm herself. Her heart started to beat slower, as her breathing was less frequent.

"Nothing? Again?" Lucy let go of her knees, and gently leaned back until her back was at the carpet. It was awfully stained, and needed to be vacuumed. Though who was going to do that? Lucy didn't feel like it. Her fingers ran across the carpet so many times that it felt raw against her fingers. Her hand soon felt swollen and it was redder than her tomato's.

"If only, I could actually go to one of those places. I want to be magic too!" Lucy slammed her clenched fists into the carpet. Honestly it didn't need to be beaten up anymore, it was disgusting, but Lucy was so lazy and heartbroken from the spells-she didn't get up. Instead her flopped onto her stomach, tears budding in her eyes.

_Shit! It's already one in the morning?! How did that happen!?_

She lifted herself off of the floor so quickly, she felt like her heart could really explode. Her legs were clumsy, and she instantly fell back onto the ground. Wobbly she stood up and ran to her bedroom. She scolded herself mentally while crawling under the cool sheets. This in the summer-would be refreshing. Though it wasn't on this cold fall night, not to mention the depressing weather. It only made her feel worse. Her face softly pushed into the firm pillow, though her eye bags were basically screaming at her, and she felt drowsy…She couldn't sleep. Her eyes opened, and stared out the window. The moon was clouded, and her chances for an angel slipped away again. She sighed and rolled over, hoping to catch a few Z's before having to write ten chapters tomorrow. She sighed again, knowing that she loved writing, but she always put spells before writing, and that only made her publisher angry. Suddenly messing up her thoughts she heard a loud noise. It made her eyelids peel back and her heart to beat so loud she figured the thief could already hear her. She listened at the noise, and reached for the handy baseball bat she kept.

_No way, do thieves typically come to your house and sort through your refrigerator?!_

She scrunched her eyebrows together and held the bat in hand. Her fingers coiled around its base, as if she were going to hit a home run. She slowly turned the knob, when she heard a voice.

"Hey-"the voice was rough sounding, almost as if the person had a lot of food in their mouth, and still decided to talk. What a slob!

"Happy, look it's freakin' delicious, try some" Lucy felt disgusted hearing the voice gurgle the food in his mouth while still trying to talk. Though she couldn't have him eat all of her food, c'mon that was supposed to last her all week! Not to mention she never cleaned her fridge out. That dumbass could get real sick if he continued to eat the bad stuff. She closed her eyes, and ran out of her bedroom, the bat in hand, she swung.

_I hit him! I hit him!_

She opened her eyes to see the bat was in his hand, he was staring at her with a weird expression. What was worse than the expression on his face-was the fact that he had horns sticking out of his head. They were a tan color, almost matching her sofa's dull tone. They had several ring like circles engraved in them, going completely around his horns. They pointed behind him, and were about seven inches long each. His clothes were very dark, besides a single white item, which was carefully wrapped around his neck. Before she could examine anything else of his body, his eyes pierced into hers. The glare was so intense she felt as if he were pushing her down. She fell onto her rear, and quickly scrambled back up. She was shaking slightly, but she knew she had to be strong. Acting scared in front of a thief, or a cosplayer-whatever this moron was…Would definitely be the end of her. She didn't want to be the girl who couldn't handle herself.

"Look, Natsu! Luce-Lucy? Well however you say this name-she's a real idiot!" A flying blue cat appeared above their heads. He held an old exam paper of Lucy's. At the sight of those dreadful exams her stomach dropped, but the sight of a blue flying cat-THAT TALKED, made her whole body drop. Once again she found herself on the floor trying to understand what was going on in her house.

"Luce?" Natsu took the paper from his buddy's paws. He looked over the paper, and started to chuckle.

"That's nothing; I got 42% on the test Mira gave me!" He chuckled smoothly, almost as if he was proud of his 42%.

"Natsu, that's nothing to be proud of, you're seriously a moron" Happy pointed and sadly called him a moron.

"What do you want?! Money-?!" Lucy found it very irritating that she was basically trying to enter a conversation with two thieves' that came into her house.

"Who's this?" Natsu budged a finger Lucy's way. Happy started to fly over to her.

"She looks weak, but she summoned me? She can't possibly be a witch-only powerful witches can actually live normally as humans-"

"No Natsu she's-"Happy was cut off.

"She must be a runaway slave then, well let's go Blondie." Natsu set the sandwich onto the counter. It's brown and rotten lettuce struck slightly from his chin, making Lucy want to barf at his eating habits. She knew this burglar for less than two minutes, and she could tell he was quite stupid. Not to mention reckless! He ate a two week old sandwich! He sighed and bent his knees.

"I never understood why slaves ran away. What you do in your life affects your outcome; don't get mad at me when I drag you to your fate." His words had a certain sting to them, as his hand wrapped around her slender arm. She gasped slightly, and opened her mouth.

"I'm not-"

He turned his head and looked at me, his face looked very raged.

"Te Silentium!" His words were full of anger, as he looked in her face. She opened her mouth again, but every time she wanted to speak a word, it wouldn't come out of her mouth. Suddenly she realized-This a spell? She tried to figure out the Latin he spoke. Though honestly she was terrible at Latin, sure she was genius, and quite honestly she was terrific at any kind of riddles. Suddenly her eyes opened wide. She realized probably the biggest mistake in her life.

_I spelled the devil! I SUMMONED A DEMON NOT AN ANGEL!_

"Natsu she's not a slave-"

"Don't cover for the slave's Happy." Natsu was strict, and Happy didn't want him to be any more outraged than he already was.

_*N.A.L.U*_

Why was it so warm? She felt like she could burn up, or even that she was on fire. Honestly it felt terrible, and she was sure her skin was sun burnt. The sudden temperature made her eyelids open, and she saw the ceiling. Its pattern was intricate stars. It was like a starry night, only-better. Its artwork looked like angels drew it. Its purity didn't go well with the darker room. She lifted her head, only to be pushed back down.

"Don't overwork yourself; I don't want you to be hurt anymore." A sweet voice sent her shivers down her spine. She looked up seeing a white-haired woman. Her bangs were carefully placed up in a ponytail; it looked childish, though it was adorable on her. She smiled as she noticed Lucy's staring.

"It looks like you gave up your soul?"

"NO!" Lucy's loud voice made Mirajane nearly jolt off her chair. Her voice was loud enough, and the room was so large it echoed off the walls.

"I mean-I accidently summoned him! I wanted an angel I mixed up the words! Damn! I wish I hadn't done that!" Lucy held her hot forehead. It was sticky with her sweat, and it made her feel disgusting. Suddenly she felt like her heart stopped. Though she wasn't fatigued and she wasn't excited. And it wasn't starting. She clutched onto her heart and her breathing was labored. She sounded like a donkey when she breathed in and out, and forced her body to live. Mirajane was at her side, and called to one of the girls in the corner. She muttered something, and said Natsu's name. Lucy wanted to reject. She didn't want help from no demon.

_*N.A.L.U*_

"Why'd you ask for me? Wendy's the one with healin' powers!" Natsu was angered, and got up from the chair. He didn't want to see this slave's face any more. For some reason it made his heart want to beat faster, and he didn't like it.

"She's going to die"

"Sh-She's a slave"

"No, she's a human- I think. Though yesterday, you were summoned to earth correct? You were summoned because Lucy accidently spelled you. She also offered her soul, that's why you were forced out of hell. Seems like you body likes her soul, eh?" Mirajane nudged his arm with her hand. Natsu turned his face, making sure that she didn't see his bright cheeks. Of course he didn't like this girl! She was some kind of weirdo. Not to mention- he ate her food, and he got sick!

"I'll let you talk it out with Lucy, though it looks pretty dim, I'd wake her soon. Don't let her die. She seems pure and smart." Mirajane softly got up from her chair, and Natsu watched as she walked out of the room. Even though she wore those large heels, she always stepped softly.

Soon his eyes wandered to the blonde haired girl-what was her name?-Luce? He scratched his head and slightly arched his back so he could see her face. She had a smooth face, it looked soft too. No wrinkles and no acne to be seen. Though her hair was starting to fall out, it must have been because he was eating her soul. He decided he'd wake her before any more damage was done. First he looked for an object to poke her with. He decided that the fire place poker would be the perfect object to poke with. He slipped the sharp edge under the blanket, poking her stomach. He poked her again and harder, hoping to wake her. Nope. He dropped his shoulders and dropped the poker. He looked at her once again, and took his hands to her shoulders. They felt nice against his mannish hands. His eyes softened as he watched her rib cage expand and decrease as she filled her lungs with air. Honestly it made his heart slow, and feels more secure. He stopped and slapped his face. He couldn't think that way about a damned girl! He should focus on work in hell. He started to shake her shoulders, and that was no use as well, as she only snorted once and went back to breathing calmly. He got agitated. Fine. He'd play that game! He ran into the bathroom, looking at the expensive vase. He threw the useless dying flowers onto the counter and took the icy cold water into the bedroom. He laughed mischievously as he held the vase of water above her head. One drop fell, making the Lucy's nose twitch, and her eyebrow's to scrunch. Then all of a sudden the whole vase fell onto her face, making her look like a drowned rat. Her eyes opened, so angered she looked like she could kill him at any moment. He fell onto his rear and laughed so loudly that he thought everyone in hell could hear him. He hadn't had this much fun in so long! He held his aching stomach and looked at the agitated girl. Though her expression quickly changed, and she held her heart. It looked like she was struggling. He lifted his body off the floor, and knelt by the bed.

"I won't take your soul. It'd be such a waste, its fun to be around you. Though mortals who haven't died, can't stay in hell. Sorry, Luce" He gripped her hand, even though she'd like to take it back he whispers a couple words in Latin that she could easily translate into 'Soul remain'. He smiled again, only this time it seemed so sincere it made her want to cry. She noticed his fangs and instantly ducked her head away, they looked sharp. Her body started to feel weightless, and she looked at her skin.

_I'm glowing?_

"Don't worry. You'll be able to be normal again, though you'd better not be too reckless or you'll end up with me!" He started his chuckle again, it was heart-warming. She looked at him with wide eyes, and reached her hand out. She couldn't leave yet. She wanted to know more about the world, not her won-but the one after death. She wanted to know all of the fantasy-related things there was to know! She didn't want to leave empty handed. Her hand gently brushed against Natsu's cheek. This made his cheeks slightly a shade of pink. He griped her wrist and pulled it down. His eyes hardened as he stared into her eyes. They continued to look at each other, their eyes were both locked onto each others.

"Wait. I want to know about you!" Lucy shouted her words as she reached her hand back out to his cheek.

"Maybe someday, Lucy."

"DEEEMOON!" She squealed and kicked her covers up.

"Geez, Lucy you're disrupting my sleeping time. It's alright; I'd wake up for you at any time. Just say my name" Loke lifted his head off of her bed, and looked at her and winked. This made her want to punch him in the face, but the current events made her pause and just scruff in disappointment. He was curious as to why his advances failed, but mostly he wondered why she didn't punch him.

"Lucy? What's up? Your body is a bit red…" Loke prodded his eyes up and down looking at her luscious curves.

"What? Eeek!" Lucy, who always thought of herself as beautiful and held high standards for her appearance, now looked like a tomato! She held her chest, and wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself closely. She wasn't exactly caring about appearances at the moment. She needed to get back. She needed to see that demon. She wanted to know what secrets where with him, about the world unknown to regular mortals. Loke saw her almost depressed expression.

"Bad dreams again? You look like you've been to hell'n'back" Lucy held her face, and smirked at the irony of this. She had really been to hell. Hell. She hadn't gotten to see very much though. Only a room, with stars on the ceiling-they were really pretty.

"Loke, I won't be finishing the chapters today. So you can leave for now." Lucy spoke suddenly, and made Loke pop his head back off the pillow. He stared at her both shocked, and irritated.

"It's been almost a year since the last book of yours came out. If you don't finish the second soon-"  
>"I'm sorry. Please Loke, can I just take today off, there's something I want to do. Don't worry tomorrow, tomorrow I will write it. I promise."<p>

Loke sighs and picks himself off of the bed; he slid his feet to the soft cool feel of the wooden flooring. He gripped his pants, and slid them onto his legs.

"C'mon! You didn't wear pants in my bed! Now I'm going to have to wash the bedding!" Lucy whined and crossed her arms. This pouting Lucy made Loke chuckle a bit. He reached his hand over to her head, and ruffled her hair a bit.

"You'd better not break your promise, otherwise you've got to go on a date with me" Loke smiled at her, and walked out of her bedroom. Lucy waved at him.

Instantly, knowing that he was gone, she threw herself off the bed and went through her closet. She picked out her favorite red roman tunic. The satin feel was cool to the touch and made her skin have little goose bumps. It sent shivers down her back, and made her wiggle her rear in correspondence to the goose bumps. Once she had put on the tunic, she looked everywhere for the book, hoping the demon hadn't taken it. She needed to see him again; she needed to know-what was heaven and hell like? Why were these things such a mystery to people? She sighed while her fingers quickly ruffled papers, and ran through her books.

_It's not here! Damn, what do I do? R-Recite it from memory!_

Without actually thinking about how she could say the spell wrong, and summon something far worse than that lousy demon, she clasped her hands together, and started to chant the words.

"_Surge__diabolus__diabolum__surgere__! __Surgit__humus__, ut __a__te__diabolus!"_

Her breathing was heavy from her fast pulse. Her pulse wasn't racing because she was spinning across her living room's carpet; it was more about knowing the world that was hidden from her kind. Her hands unclasped and slowly rose above her head. She span in a circle, just as she did last night. She prayed that her lousy attempt at raising the demon would work again. She fell to her knees when her spins became too great for her body to bare, and felt the sudden ache that the cement floor gave her. Sure the nasty carpet was there, but it was practically paper thin. Tears started to form in her eyes, this wasn't good enough! She needed to do it again! And try harder-that way…She'd be able to see the worlds outside of her own. Only if she tried harder-then she wouldn't have to feel this sense of lost and loneliness in her heart. She lifted herself from the floor, and looked up. Nothing was there-how silly did she have to be…to think that the demon would just magically appear. That blue cat was right, she really was an idiot.

"You don't give up? I suppose that's a good trait for humans though…" His husky breath poured onto the back of her neck, making the small hairs stick up, and make her neck turn awkwardly. She saw his green eyes pierce into hers. She lifted her head even more, and tried to blink to get rid of the embarrassing tears. He was here? The spell took ten minutes at least to work-it'd only been a few minutes. Besides she said the wrong words-why was he here? She turned herself, and felt carpet burn on her already bruising knees.

"Tell me!" She felt herself lean forward and fall into the demon. Her hands clenched at his rather long coat.

"It's taboo"

"What is?"

"Demons and Angels cannot be together" Natsu picked her up off the ground. Her eyes widened with shock and curiosity. Natsu moved his arm against hers and picked her hand up. He pulled the pink-marked hand to his eyes.

"This proves it. We can't be together Lucy. Angels and Demons kill each other. Not tell secrets of worlds." Natsu turned and started to chant a few words, in Latin. She could hear 'portal'. There was no way she'd let him go. Not. A. Damn. Chance. As soon as his foot stepped into the purple spiraling vortex, she ran into his and wrapped her arms around his chest. Giving him a hug from behind. This caused their bodies to be thrusted into the vortex, and instantly Natsu felt sick. This counted as transportation; and his eyes watered at the speed they were going. He tried to pry her arms away, but the motion sickness kept him from doing so. Even though they made him angry, they were soft against his hard chest. They made him feel warmth. Even though he was already basically a ball of fire.

They both fell into the carpet. Natsu was Lucy's cushion, as she apologized for falling on top of him. Suddenly his eyes pierced her again.

"Didn't I just tell you?!"

"No!" Lucy felt her sudden angry pour into her words. Making them a bit louder and angrier than she expected.

"No you didn't! You just called me an Angel and left!" Lucy pouted and held out her hand. Natsu looked at her confused, and then finally realized. She wanted him to give her a hand? To help her up? There was no way he'd do that. She grunted, and griped his hand. She lifted herself up using his hand. He widened his eyes.

"Like it or not, you're in my life now, Natsu"

"You'll regret saying that" He tugged her hand and said the same verse in Latin.

"I am not going in any more portals."

"You want to know of the world that's not your own right?" he tugged her wrist a bit roughly and motioned for her to step inside.

"I'll show you you're true world, and then I'll take you back to where you belong. Of course I'll erase your mind of anything to do with hell, but I'll let you keep a little about heaven. After all, you're an angel. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal-wait"

"What now?" Natsu looked at her.

"Why did you change your mind at first you said I was a mortal and-"

"I didn't see your mark, only just before I sent you back I saw a glimpse, so I followed you back and watched to see the mark fully on your hand. Then I saw you try to summon me again.."

"W-Wait you didn't watch me get undressed and dressed again did you-?!" Lucy saw his face turn a bit darker and he shook his head.

"N-No I didn't!" He childishly stuck his tongue out, while Lucy pulled his collar closer, and raised her hand to punch him for watching her get dressed.

_If this is hell, I don't know if heaven is really that great…_


End file.
